


It had to be you

by WONDAGAY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Office Sex, will be adding more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: Yoo Kihyun has everything a man could ever want; a good job, loyal friends, even a house by the beach. He was in full control of his life or that is what he calls it. That is until he met Son Hyunwoo, who magically appears on his front door without any memory of who he is or might have been.





	1. Yoo Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> ShowKi sailing back into my life. Showhyuk will take a back seat for now.

YOO KIHYUN had everything and when Lee Minhyuk says everything. It is everything   
A perfect position on his dream job, his dream house along with his dream car and a bank account everyone dreams to have. But above all this Yoo Kihyun is unhappy. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk were brothers from different mothers. Or something close to that 

Coming from a very poor family and being orphaned so early, he worked multiple jobs to support his education at a young age of 12 his suffering as a working student was lifted for Kihyun is smart which earned him full scholarship and that is where he met Lee Minhyuk a son a wealthy couple who took Kihyun in like their own son. They met when Minhyuk got lost in the city and ended up to the bakery where kihyun worked and is currently taking out the trash when he saw Minhyuk crying beside the dumpster 

"Hey" kihyun called for the boy who looked up to him with one eye opened and the other swelling 

"Ohmygod! Come inside! What happened to you!" Kihyun said lending his hand to the boy but the boy only shook his head 

"Come in it's dangerous out here" Kihyun said trying to make the boy stand up till he noticed how the kid's legs are different that in this situation a wheelchair is needed. He then had the boy's arms around him and carried him inside just before it started raining

"Sir! I believe the boy is lost!" Minhyuk heard his rescuer reason out to his filthy fat baker boss. 

"I don't care kick him out or i will kick you out" the fat guy said before turning his heel on his rescuer. Feeling guilty minhyuk fishes for something inside his jumper hoping it would help him go home and won't cause any trouble for others anymore

"At least let me take him to the station sir" and the guy simply threw the umbrella near the boy without any other words Minhyuk saw the boy  grabbed the umbrella and was already carrying him out. Minhyuk was being carried around for thirty minutes when they came upon a blue building where the boy asked for an assistance 

"What can we help you with young lads?" An officer said 

"I'm Kihyun sir and i live around here. This boy on the other hand isn't from here and i found him beside the dumpster" Kihyun said while the officer studies Minhyuk's face 

"I'll call the hospital to have him transfer there" a lady from the desk said and he heard Kihyun said thank you before turning to him again 

"So this is where i leave you" Kihyun said ruffling his hair and is about to depart again 

"Wait!" Minhyuk shouted but the doors of the police station closed immediately and he failed to catch kihyun's attention

\------

It took three hours for Minhyuk's parents to be reunited with him. After being cleared Minhyuk found himself on their car on the way home when he saw the same group of boys who picked on him earlier was currently cornering another boy but what made him ask his dad to stop is when he saw the umbrella he was holding hours ago and a shoe that he was sure belonged to that boy, Kihyun. 

\-------------

"Great work today.  Thank you guys see you tomorrow" kihyun said as he watch his staffs go home one by one.  He should be home now but Minhyuk insisted that he would be fetched by them

"KIHYUNNNIEEEEE!!!!" The mint haired guy screeched at Kihyun as he run across the airport's lobby and instantly he was wrapped inside Minhyuk's embrace. 

"I take it you are finally done with your therapy? Seeing how you flew across the room screeching at me, Min" kihyun said with a serious face but eventually turned into a smiling one 

"I missed youuu!!!" Minhyuk screeched again but immediately became quiet when he heard heavy footsteps approaching 

"Master Lee, Madam Lee, i have returned" kihyun said as he do a 90 degrees bow on the elderly 

"17 years, Yoo Kihyun, it's been 17 years how many times do i have to tell you call us mom and dad" the old man said embracing him 

"After all you're like a son to us" the old lady said kissing Kihyun's cheek 

"Come now, Let's have dinner yeah?" She continued.

"I can guarantee that shortly after the merge the -" 

"Kihyun do you have a girlfriend?" The old man asked cutting kihyun

"Excuse me sir?" He asked loosening his tie

"Daddy is asking if you got a boyfriend or a girlfriend" Minhyuk smirked making Kihyun choke on his food 

"I'm sorry but that haven't crossed my mind yet" he replied as soon as he recovered

"Well you should be.  You guys ain't getting any younger you know.  Experience love and then learn" the woman said earning a smile from Kihyun and Minhyuk as they continue to finish their meal 

"You sure you don't want to come home first?" The  lady asked before lettig kihyun out of the car after arriving at his flat and kihyun apologetically smiled back 

"I still need to revise some papers. Alone time would be very helpful" he said and watched as the family drove away into the night

It was already 2 am when he finished revising proposals but instead of being sleepy Kihyun was hungry as he started making his way to the refrigerator and found nothing but cold water.  Don't get him wrong Kihyun is a skilled home cook and had a dream of being a chef if only he was given the chance but being rescued by the Lees he vowed to be of service to the family

Arriving at the convenience store Kihyun started looking for something that might satisfy his hunger till his eyes land upon the rack of condoms making the man sigh to himself he's probably gonna die virgin thoughts then came running inside his mind when he remembered his mom's question about his love life making him remember his last boyfriend named Lim Changkyun a junior of his back in college. Reason of break up? Time management and the boy was paranoid all of the time. This made Kihyun sigh again and finally grabbed some potato and chocolate chips, noodles and a hotdog sandwich then went straight to the cashier to pay.

Munching on his hotdog sandwich he heard a shuffling in the grass making him flinch and curious at the same time.  Kihyun then took out his phone to open his flashlight only to be presented by a muscular half naked man who was dead drunk and has a lot of bruises. Contemplating what to do Kihyun finishes his hot dog sandwich and half-heartedly took off his oversized jacket and draped it across the unconscious man's body. He thought about bringing the muscular guy home but judging how big the guy is and how these days were he should be careful especially when the guy's limbs can probably snap his head in one hook. He thought leaving his jacket there is better than doing nothing for the guy 

It might be. Might be not


	2. Dirty Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Dirty #GDI #WONHYUK #PoorJooheon  
> #Firstestablishedcouplerevealed  
> #saveme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what my brain vomits after seeing so many fancams of Monsta X while they are on their tour in America. Gdi

The sound of the alarm wakes Kihyun up to a raging migraine making the small guy groan as he tries to reach for the device that was continously beeping just beside his bed. 

"KIHYUN-AH!!!" A shriek he heard outside his door. Why would Lee Minhyuk be here this early he thought to himself as he lets his foot search for his slippers when he was suddenly tackled by a hair that was white as his pillow sheet 

"Min. You need to stop tackling me" he calmly said trying to push the guy off of him. But to his dismay the guy won't move on inch no matter what he do.

"Min. I'm going to be late" he said again with hos monotonous voice making the guy on top of him start grunting 

"You sound like mom awhile ago and now you sound like dad and also you're already late dummy" the white haired man replied sending Kihyun in a frantic sprint towards his closet and bolting to the shower right after pulling out his office attire he already prepared at last week before going onto his business trip 

"Geez. What a control freak" minhyuk murmured to himself 

"I can hear you Lee Minhyuk. Why are here again?" Kihyun asked and Minhyuk heard the shower pour down hard and cold

" can't I visit you once in a while?" Minhyuk pouted unfortunately for him Kihyun didn't saw it. He made a quick glance around his best friend/ step-brother's room and to his dismay it was the same setting as the last time he was here. Clearly Kihyun needs a life out of work. 

"You visiting me always means I-got-a-problem-SOS-help" kihyun said coming out of the shower dried and boxers already on. Giving Minhyuk a full view of Kihyun's newly formed abs

"Never knew you had those abs Yoo Kihyun" Minhyuk smirked as he watch the brunette get ready.

"You never asked" the other guy said, now arranging his polo shirt

"Are you flirting with me Kihyun" Minhyuk said as he prepare Kihyun's coat 

"Eewww. No. Never yuck. Now tell me why are you here" kihyun said smiling foolishly on Minhyuk

"It's about Hyungwon" the white haired finally began as he recall and narrate to Kihyun how his staff turned friend starts to ignore him and at times glare at him for a reason God only knows why, whilst Kihyun notice red marks underneath Minhyuk's clothes

"Who gave you those?" Kihyun asked eyeing at the exposed hickey just below the edge of Minhyuk's shirt, making the white haired man giggle

"Hoseok, it's from last night and this morning" Minhyuk giggled once again whilst sending Kihyun on a shock 

"Hey don't take it the wrong way. You know how Hoseok is" the other guy said to fend for himself. Kihyun is aware that Hoseok their mutual friend back in college is a guy who made out and fuck a lot of guys with no strings attached. Kihyun wouldn't deny he knows Hoseok wants him so bad but never acted and never planned on doing so because he doesn't want to be on the guy's list of fuck buddies, judging by the story that was laid to him awhile ago and how those persons involve operate their lives Kihyun can only come up with one conclusion 

"Hey before you preach. We didn't fuck okay? We just made out and some hand jobs" minhyuk said 

"Maybe Hoseok and Hyungwon are official and he found out about your little fling with his man" kihyun concluded only to send Minhyuk into a laughing mess

"What are you laughing at?" Kihyun cluelessly asked and waited patiently for his step-brother to compose himself

"Hyungwon has someone else i'm sure of that saw a glimpse of the guy's hair while they make out on the pantry and clearly judging by the body it isn't anywhere near Hoseok" minhyuk giggled 

"I think we could finish this conversation without me knowing that" Kihyun said finally gathering his things as Minhyuk struts toward the bedroom door 

"Just so you know Hoseok still wants to date you" Minhyuk said earning an eye-roll from Kihyun

"What? He has a heart too. Though his dick is bigger" Minhyuk commented and started laughing again when he saw Kihyun's disgusted reaction

"You know that guy is a screw driver right? Every guy on our firm is like screw bolt to him" kihyun commented remembering how he caught their newest intern Seonho, giving the older guy a blowjob during work hours and reasoned Hoseok said it was part of the job and kihyun had to send the poor boy on processing paper works just to tear him away from Hoseok

"So about Wonnie?" Minhyuk asked as Kihyun close the front door 

"Maybe he missed an important celebration after giving him a lot of paperworks that you should have been doing rather than screwing with Hoseok " Kihyun scolded making Minhyuk pout. 

"Ok. Now i'm guilty" the other guy said

"You should be" kihyun said starting the engine 

 

\--------

"Can you believe it? Minhyuk gave me a week off" Hyungwon whispered to his boyfriend who was just on the other side of his cubicle 

"Well that's good news for you. I get to do all your work" the younger grunted as he continues to type on his computer hoping to finish the first pile by the end of the day

"Want me to help?" Hyungwon said sticking out his neck across the cubicle

"I would love to. But the help i need isn't work related" the younger said showing his growing bulge underneath his pants. Being busy and trying to make a paper work ahead of or on time was a weird yet sexy kink that Hyungwon's boyfriend has that made them enjoy their week full of work by having an after sex lunch anytime they want. Hyungwon then makes his way to his lover's cubicle then slides under the younger's desk zipping his fly to free his lover's large cock and finally takes him on his mouth. 

Unknown to them Hoseok hears everything and with the thought of someone giving another someone a blowjob makes Hoseok unbelievable hard and started to pump his own shaft and moments later he was already moaning with them wishing it was Kihyun sucking his dick, for he was clearly abstaining just to prove the younger he can change for him, whilst across him was Jooheon who lost his appetite hearing the entire conversation when his packed lunch was a king sized hotdog

"Such a good boy" a deep voiced man moaned making Jooheon storm out of the office. He admits it turns him on but not at the time where he is starving after finishing a proposal that was made 36 hours straight and he comes to a realization that he needs to buy those headphones that he and his lover saw the other day.


	3. The problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #KiHo  
> #seriousHoseok  
> #deaddrunkHyunwoo  
> #Hyunwoo

Despite being late this morning Kihyun manages to finish all the necessary files needed with the help Minhyuk giving some of the to-be-revised documents to Changkyun,  an employee turned friend as well of his step-brother. Kihyun was almost done cleaning up when he smelled a familiar scent making him look towards the door and there he saw Hoseok smiling at him 

"What do you need Mr.Shin" Kihyun monotonously asked, sliding up his glasses back in its place which was undeniably a sexy sight for Hoseok but he had to put those thoughts later because that is what makes Kihyun turned off the most. 

"Just giving you these approved papers and I came to congratulate you. Another job well done " Hoseok said  smiling internally grateful he isn't anywhere near dick mode.  

"I got the team with me so it'll always be job well done.  But thank you so much" Kihyun finally taking the envelope for Hoseok's hand waiting to the older guy to retreat back to his office but he didn't instead Hoseok closes Kihyun's office door behind him and made his way towards the younger leaving Kihyun flustered underneath his inexpressive face.

"Is there anything i can help you with?" Kihyun asked in an uptight tone hoping that will intimidate Hoseok but where the older man was standing Kihyun knew he failed.  He may have not like Hoseok for his jerk ways but Kihyun cannot deny he has a bit of a crush on the guy for 2 years. (The irony of the time) and now Hoseok is inches away from his face doesn't help that Kihyun can feel his heart pumping like crazy 

"I don't know Yoo Kihyun? Can you help me stop going crazy in every little thing you do?" Hoseok said pulling Kihyun's head closer to him leaving their forehead leaning against each other, slowly sending Kihyun into cardiac arrest. Hoseok then dips his lips on the younger as they both close their eyes. Thankfully before he can say anything  a knock was heard from the door and Kihyun with all the strength he could use pushed Hoseok away to open the door.

"Oh. I'm sorry did i interrupt something?" Changkyun asked but Kihyun only twitched his eyebrow. 

"So here are the revisions, anything else i can help you with?" Kihyun smiled at the younger as he immediately. As if Changkyun felt Hoseok's glare at him the younger immediately excused himself by telling Kihyun that he was done for the day. Kihyun let out a relieved sigh as he turn his heel to face Hoseok again who is now glaring at him making him swallow an invisible lump inside his throat 

"If you don't have anything else to say Mr. Shin let's call it a day" Kihyun said arranging his papers hastily but Hoseok still doesn't move. With this Kihyun looks up and sees that Hoseok has that look in his eyes again just a while ago before Changkyun interrupted them. It was full of longing but Kihyun tries to not let it get to him

"I'm serious about you" Hoseok said in a low-voice holding Kihyun's arm to stop him from leaving 

"If you are. Stop fucking around with everyone" Kihyun unconsciously said surprising not only Hoseok but him as well. Hoseok then lets go of his arm and the next thing he knew he was trapped inside the man's arms 

"Let go.... of me.... You're..... crushing...me" he said and Hoseok immediately lets go of him and finally Kihyun managed to shoo him away, bidding Kihyun farewell. The businessman collapse at his desk chair

"What did i got myself into" he whispered to himself

\-----------

He wasn't really a bar type of person but Hyunwoo found himself at the bar as he watch horny people get drunk and screw each other, he was about to call it a night when he saw the bartender placed a drink in front of him 

"I'm sorry i didn't order this" he said but the bartender named Daniel just smiled at him

"It's from the lady 4th seat on the left" the guy said and Hyunwoo followed the direction where his hand gestured and saw a woman surely 5-6 years older than him waving. Not to be mean Hyunwoo waved back and bowed for the drink before he finally drank it and immediately paid for his drink and got out of the bar. Hyunwoo immediately regrets leaving the bar when he suddenly felt his legs going jelly and his sense are slowly deteriorating, mentally punching himself for being too trusting not to ask what was the drinking the woman gave him. He starts to walk away from the bar as soon as possible that he doesn't notice that the land was so steep, he found himself tumbling down leaving him so dizzy and has a concussion. 

"Where is he?!" Hyunwoo heard a woman said just a bit above him. 

"Too bad he already went home" said the other clearly trying to provoke the other

Hyunwoo huffs at the awkward topic but his thoughts were put to an halt when he hears someone coming so he tried to call the stranger for help, unable to create a proper the guy only stared at him clearly trying to understand what he wants to say. But he knew he failed to do so, because the guy took off his jacket and placed on him then left. 

"Thanks. I guess" Hyunwoo thought to himself before finally passing out. He wakes to a dog licking his face, which he didn't have a problem with if he didn't have a migraine. Finally awake Hyunwoo apologetically smiles at the dog owner as he pushes away the canine from his face and they finally left him alone to wander where he ended up last night. He stands up and felt something slipped off his body and saw the jacket he didn't know where he got till he started having flashbacks of what happened last night. 

"Yoo Kihyun" he muttered to himself as he read the name on the tag underneath the jacket. Feeling hungry Hyunwoo fished for his wallet (thankfully was still with him) and went to the nearest convenience store to eat. He then spends his whole day wandering around the area when he saw a woman hitting a man crying.

"Why?! Why did you do this me?" the woman cried but the man remained silent, Hyunwoo wasn't an eavesdropper but somehow relating to the woman's situation he decided to stick around and watched from a far corner. 

"I can't tell you why. But i know the problem is me not you" the man said earning a snort from Hyunwoo. 

"Of course it's them. It'll always be them" Hyunwoo said to himself as he walks his way back to the convenience store, upon arriving Hyunwoo immediately snatches 15 bottles of soju and decided to drink near the sea which he saw earlier when he was wondering around. 

"Of course the problem will always be you. Who cheated in the first place huh?" Hyunwoo said asking the wind as he starts to drink his night away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you reached this far. Thank you so much for reading my shitty work. I hope you're enjoying ~


	4. Goddamn it! Lee Minhyuk

As if Kihyun casted a spell on him, Hoseok got rid of his black-and-blue-on-the-strand-endings-hair and now entered the office sporting a clean cut look with a bit bangs but still justifiable partnering with black coat and his all closed buttons white Polo shirt that is tucked in inside his black slacks making everyone in the office swoon.

"Woah. Who are you" Minhyuk said giggling 

"Shin Hoseok" the man winked gathering some files from his table before marching towards Kihyun's office 

"Goddamn. Lacoste" Hyungwon said after sniffing the air where Hoseok just passed by.  When he suddenly heard a fake cough from the other side of his cubicle 

"Why so jealous" Hyungwon whispered 

As he runs through their printed proposal for an afternoon meeting, kihyun hears a knock on his door making him send a signal to the person to come in with his hand without even looking who it was

"Good morning, these is the draft of the Financial statements from the last project we had with the Chinese company" the man said taking Kihyun by surprise

"Finished already Hoseok?" Kihyun said looking up to the elder and mentally smacking himself for doing so. Before him was a God-like version of the guy who was hitting on him last night for the Hoseok who stood before had cut his hair and got his fashion sharper than ever

"Oh. Wow" Kihyun said adjusting his glasses

"I know" Hoseok winked before stealing a kiss from Kihyun's lips making him smack Hoseok with the nearest thing he can reach to throw to the elder which was unfortunately for Hoseok was a big ass stapler sending him running out of Kihyun's office in a trance

\---

"So what's the status between you and my brother?" Minhyuk asked Hoseok while they were on their way to the pantry 

"We're getting there" Hoseok said sipping on his coffee as Minhyuk walked closer to him 

"But not yet there right?" Minhyuk said palming Hoseok's crotch making the other shudder under his touch but to his surprise Hoseok removed his hand and finished his coffee and finally walked towards the door 

"We need to learn to control ourselves from now on Min.  I'm really serious about your brother" Hoseok said before disappearing back to the office 

"Step.  Don't forget STEPBROTHER" Minhyuk whispered then went thru his phone and called someone

"Hey. Wanna hang out?" He invited

\------

"You're late again" his father hissed 

"I'm physically challenged dad" Minhyuk said in the same tone as he walks towards his room 

"Your performance in the office was once again overshadowed by your brother Kihyun's.  Do you really want to take care of this company?" his father said making the younger stop walking 

"STEP.  you always forget. He's my step brother. WHY DOES EVERYONE FORGET THAT! AND NO I DON'T I WANT TO LIVE FREE!" Minhyuk yelled finally retreating to his room 

"Kihyun.. kihyun always Kihyun.. Give the goddamn company to guy for all i care and give me my freedom. Ugh" Minhyuk said to himself wiping away his tears while looking at their Graduation photo making him fish for his phone inside his pocket and startee dialling

"you in town?...... Wanna drink? My treat!!..... Really?! See ya!!" 

\-----

"30 seconds into seeing you. And i can tell you feel shit because you look shit" the pink haired Jeonghan said upon arriving 

"wow. Thanks for the heads up" Minhyuk said drink another glass of whiskey when he noticed his friend looking around the bar

"this early and you're looking for someone to screw with" Minhyuk grunted only to receive a light slap on his shoulder

"i was just looking for someone" he said as the bartender appears in front of them

"who? One of your fuck buddies?" minhyuk snorted but Jeonghan paid no attention to him 

"hello fine men. What would you be having?" Minhyuk's favorite bartender named Ravi asked 

"just the usual for me" minhyuk said while Jeonghan still looks around 

"i'll have the same" he said without looking at Ravi and the bartender just smiled and started creating their drinks

"who are you exactly looking for? I might help you" Ravi asked gaining Jeonghan's attention

"ummm.....errr...Seungcheol..." Jeonghan said blushing making Ravi smirk

"Seungcheol asked for a one week leave. His brother went missing yesterday" Ravi said 

"oh. I hope everything will be alright" jeonghan said finally sitting down next to Minhyuk

"i smell.... Love??" Minhyuk teased only to meet Jeonghan's eye-roll  
\-----

Kihyun wished to go out of their building in a peaceful manner but with Hoseok and him inside a jam-packed elevator. Kihyun thinks his heart would leap of his chest. While Hoseok a bastard of a tease he always is now looking at Kihyun in a mischievous  manner making Kihyun want to slap the shit out of the elder just to get rid of that smirk

"wild berries. I like it" Hoseok whispered into Kihyun ear making Kihyun flinch 

"i will whip your ass if you don't stop" Kihyun snarled only to be answered by Hoseok's deep voice laugh which is a torture for Kihyun because Hell the man is even more sexier when he laughs like that 

"i bet i'd like you whipping my ass. But i prefer doing it the other way" Hoseok said making Kihyun thankful for the people inside the elevator for being aquaintances thus in a conversation that would drown Hoseok's whisper with their voices

Kihyun finally relaxed when he saw that the passengers of the elevator is finally getting out at the ground floor. He then pushes Hoseok away and made his way to his car

"hey kihyun wait up!" The older guy said earning a glare from kihyun

"look i'm sorry you're just too cute when you blush" Hoseok but Kihyun went inside his car already

"if you want my forgiveness try not to do that again for 2 months and i will give you not only my forgiveness and my YES" kihyun said then finally drove away.

 

\------------  
"if you want my forgiveness try not to do that again for 2 months and i will give you not only my forgiveness and my YES"

Kihyun smacked his head everytime he remembers those words that he said to Hoseok

"Great. I just gave the devil of seduction a chance to kill me" he said to himself when suddenly a phone call came 

"Hello?" 

"hello Mr. Yoo Kihyun?" a female voice from the other end of the line asked

"speaking? Who is this?"

"I'm a nurse from ******* hospital. We believe that the unconscious man here is your brother--" the woman said but kihyun didnt let her finished and he immediately drove to said hospital since it is only a few minutes away from his house

"Goddamn it Lee Minhyuk


	5. Shnu

Kihyun arrives at the hospital and was greeted by a familiar face

"Kihyun-ssi long time no see" Seokjin said. Kihyun's seatmate in accounting class

"Longtime no see Dr. Kim" kihyun greeted back as the Doctor guided him to the E.R beds.

Kihyun scans the place for Minhyuk when he notices a familiar jacket  folded and placed on the table beside an unknown man

"where's my brother?" he asked the doctor who looked backed at him confused 

"don't you know this guy? He has your jacket when he came in" Seokjin explained Kihyun then looks at the man again when he suddenly remembered the night he went out 

"oh. This guy i saw him unconscious in the streets so i gave hi-" 

"DR. KIM THERE HAS BEEN A CRASH MORE THAN 2 DOZEN OF  PATIENTS ARE COMING!" a nurse said cutting whatever Kihyun was saying 

"i'll be right back" Seokjin said leaving him with the unconcious guy. Kihyun then looks at his face

Never noticed before but he's cute 

With eyes traveling throughout the man's body Kihyun suddenly slapped himself hard making him exclaim in pain

"what is wrong with you Yoo Kihyun" he asked himself when he saw the man stir in his sleep. Kihyun immediately went to the nurse's station when he was suddenly hit by a smell like iron that made him a bit nauseous

"miss.... Excuse me..." he said slowly losing the strength of his legs. As a group of stretchers suddenly came into the e.r containing blood-soaked patients. Luckily one of the nurses saw Kihyun and immediately helped him sit on a chair near the unconscious guy who has his jacket before finally assisting other doctors in attending to the patients

Kihyun's eyes lands on the man who was now awake and looking at him before he finally passes out

\-----------------

Feeling the pain in his neck Kihyun finally opens his eyes and saw that he was laying in his couch when he suddenly saw a man looking at beach just outside his window. He almost tried to call the police when he suddenly remembered what happened in the hospital. Kihyun then tries to remember how he got home but remember nothing

He slowly approached the man from behind but even before he closes their  distance the man faced him 

"i'm sorry I laid you down on the couch. I didn't want to roam around your house we might not be in good terms at all" the man said in a very low voice 

"it's ok. I'm fine. It's fine but how did we get here?" he asked finally realizing that his car keys are still in his pocket

"there were a lot of patients that needed to be attended to. And since you passed out and I don't remember shit. That Dr. Seokjin fished for your i.d and then called a cab. He wanted you to know it's on him" the guy said making Kihyun relaxed 

"so who are you?" the man asked making Kihyun's eyebrow twitch

"why should i answer that?" he asked back and the guy just laughed bitterly

"i said i can't remember shit. Means I dunno who the fuck i am or who you are" the guy said bitterly looking back at the ocean 

Realizing the situation Kihyun scratched his head as he finds a solution for this 

"what time is it?" he asked 

"maybe a bit pass 11 pm?" the guy said still not looking at him 

"you hungry?" he asked the guy just shook his head 

"well i am if you're feeling hungry just follow me in the kitchen ok?" kihyun said and started to go back inside the house when he felt the guy grabbed his arm 

"who am i? How do we know each other?" he asked Kihyun realizes the guy must be under so much stress

"well... You're......Shnu...you're my friend" Kihyun said and made his way to the Kitchen

Shnu?. What an awful name. Goddamn it Kihyun. What in the world are you doing

Kihyun asked himself as he prepares their dinner 

\---------------

The next day Kihyun made himself sure that "Shnu" got everything he need for more than 4 times before he was finally able to go back to the hospital to get his car and head for work 

"I'm sorry that i had to make you take him with you Kihyun-ssi. You collapsed and the situation inside the E.R will make you worse and he was already cleared to go so i decided to let him go home with you" Seokjin apologized repeatedly and Kihyun just smiled

"it's ok. At least you handled the bill" Kihyun joked making the doctor at ease

"what did you tell him?" the doctor worried again

"i gave him a made up name. And told him we're friends.No worries i got this" Kihyun said

"are you sure? What if something happens" seokjin said clearly stressed about the situatio 

"then i'll be dead and you'll lose your license" Kihyun winked

"oh please no. Just send him back to me then i'll handle him" seokjin said 

"it's really ok. I got this. Besides i'm kinda bored with my life lately" he said patting the doctor's back 

"no worries. I got this" he said bidding the Doctor goodbye as he headed for work 

\---------------------

It was already passed lunchtime when their meeting with an important client adjourned and Kihyun is now in his office eating his lunch as he watches Shnu around the house through the CCTV he sloppily installed this morning while the man was asleep

"YOO KIHYUN!!!" Minhyuk shouted making Kihyun close his monitor right away 

"y...yes?" swallowing a mouthful of a bite 

"you brought lunch for yourself and not include me???" Minhyuk asked and Kihyun just laughed

"your lunch is inside there" Kihyun said pointing at the top shelf which Minhyuk spent no time delaying to get it

"so Hoseok hyung told me about your 2-month rule.. You serious bout that?"  minhyuk asked as he takes his first spoonful 

"kinda.. I mean yeah... If he could keep it up.. Hoseok is a bit pushy but if you let him hear your thoughts he'll listen to it whole heartedly" Kihyun smiled while Minhyuk chokes on his food 

"what a change" Minhyuk said as he rolled his eyes

"hey! Wasn't it you who told me look at Hoseok hyung in a different eye?"  Kihyun said placing a piece of meat on Minhyuk's rice 

"i guess i kinda regret it" Minhyuk said earning a surprised look from Kihyun

"Minhyuk" Kihyun said when Minhyuk suddenly stood up 

"Kihyunnie.. Give me Hoseok please? I want Hoseok please?" Minhyuk said in his aegyo mode 

\-------------------------------

12 years ago 

"Boys! Daddy is back!!" 

A voice below their room shouted making Kihyun and Minhyuk stare at each other in disbelief. They then startee towards the door but Minhyuk fell behind because of his legs so Kihyun went back to carry him but when they're going downstairs the door opened

"Figured this much haha sorry daddy forgot. How's my boys!" Mr. Lee greeted them with a tight hug. Mr. Lee then opened his back and brought out toy guns, robots both for Kihyun and Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk starts to play with his toys but Kihyun hugged his step-father and he placed his toys in his cabinet where he places all his gifts in display. Minhyuk saw this and he went beside Kihyun

"I want that" Minhyuk said pointing at the bear on the top most shelf

"but that's Daddy's first gift to me" Kihyun whined but Minhyuk suddenly clung to him 

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT IT! I WANT THAT BEAR!!" minhyuk said in his aegyo way 

Upon hearing this Mr. Lee immediately approached Minhyuk to calm him down 

"how about Daddy buys you another bear exactly like that?" Mr. Lee asked but Minhyuk didn't like it 

 

"i want that bear! I want whatever Kihyun owns!" Minhyuk said 

"Minhyuk you're nine stop that" Mr. Lee said unable to notice that Kihyun already got the bear 

"it's ok daddy. You gave me a lot toys daddy. Here you go Minhyuk" Kihyun said handing him the bear 

"Yeeeey! Thank you Kihyunnie!" Minhyuk cheered 

\---------------------------------

"Ok fine. You can have him. I'll talk to him" Kihyun said while Minhyuk hugs him even more 

 

"yeeeeyy!! Thank you Kihyunnie" said as he goes back to his meal

"you're welcome Minhyukkie" Kihyun said smiling bitterly


End file.
